leoanimewordfandomcom-20200214-history
Grand Theft Auto 5 Transcripts
Character Key Storyline Missions Prologue Franklin and Lamar Repossession Complications Father/Son Marriage Counseling Friends Request The Good Husband Casing The Jewel Store Chop The Long Stretch Daddy's Little Girl Bugstars Equipment KeyCarbine Rifles BZ Gas Grenades The Jewel Store Job (Stealthy Approach) The Jewel Store Job (Loud Approach) Mr. Philips (''Franklin walks into the De Santa living room'') Michael De Santa: Ho, hey! There you are. Franklin Clinton: What's crackin'? Michael De Santa: So, we all good? Franklin Clinton: Hell yeah, we all good. We did it. Michael De Santa: Yeah, you fuckin' A-right we did. (''Michael pours Franklin a drink'') Michael De Santa: So, here's the shot. Lester's offloading the gems, he knows a guy who can get us fifty cents on the dollar. Hell, we might actually have a little spending money left after we pay off that psychotic Mexican motherfucker. (''Michael goes to sit down with Franklin walking behind him'') Michael De Santa: Cheers! Franklin Clinton: so that's that, right? Michael De Santa: I hope so. Dave Norton: The whole job. (''Dave Norton walks into the living room'') Dave Norton: Everything about it. Anyone who knows your file... What is wrong with you? Michael De Santa: Davey! Long time no see. Dave Norton: And what about Trevor? If that fruitcake realizes, no, no, finds out you're alive, you are D-O-N-E fucked! Michael De Santa: Don't worry about Trevor. Trevor's dead. He's gotta be. Besides, I didn't have nothin' to do with it. Whatever the hell it is you're talkin' about. Dave Norton: Really? (''Dave Norton picks up the television remote control and switches on the television to Weazel News'') News reporter: the criminals are believed to have escaped with millions of dollars worth of gems, precious stones and engagement rings. Michael De Santa: Hey. News reporter: Albert Stalley had a lucky escape when the thieves ran straight into him. Albert Stalley: Yeah, I was just doing my job, and I said this guy, hey, you gotta move these bikes. (''Michael turns off the television'') Michael De Santa: I don't know anything about that. (''The camera switches to Trevor Philips having sex with Ashley Butler'') Albert Stalley: This other guy runs out the shop and pushes me over and says something like "You forget thousands of things every day. You make sure this is one of 'em." that was pretty scary. News reporter: Back to you in the studio. (''The camera shows Trevor, who had stopped having sex with Ashley as Stalley remember the quote used in the robbery, zips up his trousers'') Ashley Butler: You wanna get lit now, sugar? (''Trevor begins to walk to his front door'') Ashley Butler: Tr-Trevor, baby, you wanna, you wanna smoke up now? Ron Jakowski: (''from outside'') Don't do it, Johnny, don't do it. (''The camera, now showing the exterior, shows Ron and Wade Hebert chasing after Johnny Klebitz to stop him confronting Trevor'') Johnny Klebitz: Trevor! You been with my girl again? (''Trevor, now outside, ignores Johnny'') Johnny Klebitz: I'm speaking with you, asshole. Ron Jakowski: Don't do it, Johnny. I told him, Trevor. I told him. (''Trevor, having ignored Johnny, walks towards the road'') Johnny Klebitz: We all get high! But that don't make it right. Not what you've done with me. Ashley Butler: (''from inside'') Leave it, Johnny. Leave it. Johnny Klebitz: The crystal has got us, babe, but that don't make it right. Don't make nothin' right. Ron Jakowski: I'm telling you, Johnny, leave it. Johnny Klebitz: I ain't leaving nothin'. Trevor! I'm talking to you, motherfucker. (''Johnny runs toward Trevor who has stopped walking'') Trevor Philips: Are you? What are you sayin'? Johnny Klebitz: Fucking my girl, man. It's wrong. Trevor Philips: Well, I got to fuck someone. You want me to fuck you instead? Is that the problem here? Take off your pants, cowboy, alright? Lets, let's fuck. Johnny Klebitz: You think this is funny? Trevor Philips: Get them off! (''Ron, Wade and Ashley walk over to Trevor and Johnny'') Ron Jakowski: I told him to leave it, Trevor. I told him. Leave it. Leave it. Wade Hebert: He did. He did. Trevor Philips: Shut up, Ron. I'm about to fuck me a meth head, ain't I, cowboy? Get my boy sucked from his toothless gums. Johnny Klebitz: Fuck you, Trevor. Trevor Philips: Oh. Johnny Klebitz: I still love her. Trevor Philips: Alright, cowboy. Hey, I know. Hey, c'mon. Shh... hey... Johnny Klebitz: I don't mean nothing by it, man. I just. I just... Trevor Philips: I know. Johnny Klebitz: I messed up. Trevor Philips: I know, cowboy. It's okay, man. Gimme me a hug, yeah... shh... (''Trevor grabs Johnny by the neck and throws him to the floor, breaks a bottle over and begins stomping on Johnny's head. Trevor continues to do so while angrily shouting at Johnny'') Trevor Philips: Fucking shit!!! Cunt! Cunt! Cunt! Cunt! (''Trevor moves away from Johnny's body'') Trevor Philips: Who the fuck are you speaking to? Who? Who? I'm talking to you, huh? You fuck! Huh? Ashley Butler: Johnny! Trevor Philips: Next time, don't get in my fucking face. I just saw a fucking ghost, and I've got to hear your crap? Get up! Get up! Fuck you, then. (''Trevor and Ron walk away, Ashley runs to Johnny's side and Wade walks toward Ashley in an attempt to console her'') Ashley Butler: (crying) Johnny! Ron Jakowski: Wade. Trevor Philips: Fuck. (''Trevor, Ron and Wade begin walking toward Trevor's Bodhi'') Trevor Philips: The wheels are in motion. We got to reach out to the rest of 'em. (''Trevor, Ron and Wade get into Trevor's Bodhi and begin driving toward Grapeseed'') Trevor Philips: Wade. This ghost I saw. His name is Michael Townley. Sounds like he's living in Los Santos. Find him. Wade Hebert: Really? Uhh, my cousin's there, but... I don't... Trevor Philips: Find him, Wade. Wade Hebert: Does this mean I don't have to come see the bikers? Trevor Philips: We're in a hurry but not that much of a hurry. Wade Hebert: But, if we bury Johnny in the desert, and then quiet down that bitch Ashley tou was in then they don't need to find out about it. Trevor Philips: You think it's clever to disrespect women? Wade Hebert: Disrespect? What? I wasn't disrespecting. I was just saying we should kill her. Trevor Philips: You called her a bitch. Ain't you got a mother? Wade Hebert: Everyone got mothers. At least one. (''Trevor, Ron and Wade approach a farm used as a Lost Brotherhood hangout'') Ron Jakowski: We're going up to that farm on the right? That's where they're meant to be. (''Trevor, Ron and Wade arrive at the farm'') Clay Simons: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Terry Thorpe: Hey, you seen Ashley? Johnny's looking for her. Trevor Philips: Oh, you know as a matter of fact I just did, just ten minutes ago. Yeah, I saw her on the end of this penis here. Clay Simons: Johnny ain't gonna be cool if you messing with her again. Trevor Philips: Oh really, what, you don't think so? Huh? Well why don't we just ask him then, huh? (''Trevor lifts his right foot off the ground, which still has part of Johnny's brain attached to it'') Trevor Philips: Hey, hey cowboy, do you mind that I fucked your old lady? Sorry, what was that? What? No, no? You don't mind? Oh, because you're a dead man, and the only sentient part of you left is this little bit of brain in the gristle on the end of my boot? Well, thank you very much, cowboy. Terry Thorpe: Bullshit! Trevor Philips: Oh, I like it! Denial! That is the first part of the grieving process, brothers. Now let's all hold hands, huh? Well it looks like you got something you want to say, huh? You got something you need to say? Clay Simons: This better be bullshit. Trevor Philips: Where you guys going, huh? Let's go ladies! (''Trevor, Ron and Wade get into Trevor's Bodhi to give chase to Clay, Terry and their unnamed friend, who had already left with Wade sitting in the back'') Trevor Philips: If that van takes us back to the camp, this area ain't gonna have a biker problem much longer. (''Trevor follows the van and two motorcycles'') Trevor Philips: We can't fuck with the van, but we can drop those bikers. Ron Jakowski: Did you see the look on their faces? Wade Hebert: We scared 'em, didn't we? Trevor Philips: Yeah. Thank fuck they didn't make you for the harmless idiots you are. Wade Hebert: You need some seatbelts back here, or - or straps, or something. Trevor Philips: I only keep things in the back I don't mind losing. Wade Hebert: Oh. (''Trevor continues to chase the biker(s)'') Ron Jakowski: Sharp left! Slow it down! (''Trevor continues to chase the biker(s)'') Ron Jakowski: I can't see us takin' out all the bikers this go, boss. I mean, there'll be some by that airstrip, and some over you know... that... Trevor Philips: If not today, their time will soon be upon them. (''Trevor continues to chase the biker(s)'') Ron Jakowski: If we go off the side on the left there, we should make it across. (''Trevor continues to chase the biker(s)'') Wade Hebert: Do we know where they're going yet? Trevor Philips: I got a feeling, yeah, but we gotta make sure. Ron Jakowski: One you know, you could drop me and Wade at the trailer, maybe bring Chef to finish them... Trevor Philips: We do this now. Ron! All of us! Wade Hebert: Shouldn't these bikers be on bikes? Ron Jakowski: I seen some too fat to ride. Can't get their big ol' gut over the handlebars. Wade Hebert: But, if they're in a van, ain't they vanners? (''Trevor, still chasing the biker(s), gets close to Stab City'') Trevor Philips: Where we going? Come on. (''If Trevor shoots the van'') Ron Jakowski: Maybe you should hold off shooting the van. Ron Jakowski: Hold off till we get there, right? The van won't get there if we shoot it too much. (''If Trevor drops too far behind the bikers'') Ron Jakowski: Are we still after 'em? Trevor Philips: Ron. Shut it. (''If Trevor kills the first biker'') Ron Jakowski: Down he fell! Verified kill. (''If Trevor kills the second biker'') Ron Jakowski: There's the other one. Trevor Philips: Okay. Now we follow the van back. Trevor Philips: Alrighty-roo. Now we just sit on this guy till he gets to them. (''The van begins to slow down'') Ron Jakowski: Oh look look, they're pulling up! You did it Trevor. They're stopping. (''The biker(s) pull into Stab City and are followed by Trevor who stops just outside the Lost hangout'') Trevor Philips: Watch the entrance, boys. No one leave's without my express permission. Trevor Philips: Hold the perimeter, fuckwits. Daddy's going to work. (''Trevor begins to kill the bikers at the hangout'') Trevor Philips: Step right up. Step right up! Trevor Philips: I'm in a bad mood now, are you happy? Trevor Philips: Now, who have I left out? Trevor Philips: This is hard for me too. I've had to kill half the tweekers in the county. Trevor Philips: Don't worry, there's plenty of me to go around. Trevor Philips: I'm wiping out my whole customer base. (''Trevor kills enough bikers for the remaining bikers to run away'') Trevor Philips: Where are you going? It was just getting exciting. (''Trevor starts heading back to his Bodhi'') Trevor Philips: Can I get you two anything? Soda? Snacks? No? Get in the fucking truck. Trevor Philips: Thanks for all your help there, fellas. Now get back in the truck! (''Trevor approaches the Bodhi'') Trevor Philips: Wade! What are you still doing here? (''Wade gets out of the Bodhi'') Wade Hebert: You said... Trevor Philips: I said, go find a fuckin' ghost in Los Santos, alright? You looking for motivation? And get me some sticky bombs! (''Trevor and Ron drive away as Wade begins the journey to Los Santos'') Trevor Philips: Ortega lives near here. Let's go see him. Ron Jakowski: It's one thing messing with tweeked-out bikers. But the Aztecas? Man. Trevor Philips: The Aztecas. It's just a name. Is he illuminate as well? Annunaki, huh? One of the Lizard people? Ron Jakowski: I got this Chinese contact you can meet at the inn. He'll buy the all the meth we can cook. Trevor Philips: Our enterprise ain't just about meth. It's about guns too. The Aztecas control the guns, so we're taking 'em out. (''Trevor and Ron arrive at Ortega's trailer'') Trevor Philips: Here he is. Let's wake him up. Ron Jakowski: What? With the truck? No, come on. Ortega runs the whole county. Trevor Philips: He don't any more. (''Trevor rams Ortega's trailer down the embankment toward the Zancudo River'') Trevor Philips: Neeeee! Yah! (''Trevor pushes Ortega's trailer into the Zancudo River'') Trevor Philips: You wanna die? Is that it?! (''Ortega jumps out of his trailer into the river while Trevor and Ron get out of the Bodhi armed with a shotgun'') Ortega: What the fuck, Trevor? Trevor Philips: This is the fuck, my soggy friend. You are out of business. The Lost MC are out of business. The guns and the crank in this area go through Trevor Philips Enterprise, or they ain't going. Ortega: Saying something don't make it true. Oh shit. (''The player gains control and can kill Ortega from this point. The following is if the player delays shooting Ortega'') Trevor Philips: You have been told! Ortega: They goin' green light you after this. Ortega: I'll go away, man. But my people. Ortega: I always let you operate! I didn't have to! Ortega: The shot callers ain't going to be happy! Ortega: I thought you was crazy, man, not stupid! Ortega: The Aztecas is an international enterprise! Ortega: We was always cool! Ron Jakowski: You sure you wanna do this? Ron Jakowski: Think about it. Ron Jakowski: I don't like the way he's looking at me. Ron Jakowski: I think he gets it. Ron Jakowski: He's looking at me. (''If Trevor kills Ortega'') Trevor Philips: That feels better! Ron Jakowski: I guess he don't run nothing no more... We can go now right? (''If Trevor spares Ortega with Ortega running away from Trevor'') Trevor Philips: I think he gets the message. Let's go. Ron Jakowski: Come on, T. Let's go. (''Trevor and Ron begin driving back to Ron's trailer after sparing or killing Ortega'') Ron Jakowsi: Ughh... This is an unprecedented turn of events. Trevor Philips: I always said I was gonna take over. Ron Jakowski: People say all kinds of stuff when they're three days into a smoking party. Trevor Philips: You calling me a bullshitter, friend? Ron Jakowski: Clearly not. No way. You're a man of your word. As evidenced by said events. Trevor Philips: If I say something is going to happen, it's going to. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but as soon as the moment is opportune. Ron Jakowski: Understood. Yes, sir. Trevor Philips: If I say, I'm fucking dead, then fucking dead I am. I'm not going to raise my balding head on a beach in ten years' time saying all is well. Ron Jakowski: Is this about the ghost? Trevor Philips: Michael fucking Townley. Yes it is. Ron Jakowski: You told me about him. Your old running buddy. And who was the other one? Trevor Philips: Brad was the other one. He's looked up in a Federal penitentiary. When he finds out Michael survived that job... Ron Jakowski: Yeah. What do you think happened? Trevor Philips: If I knew what happened, I wouldn't be bemoaning these last ten years I've spend in ignorance. Ron Jakowski: Some say ignorance is bliss. Trevor Philips: For a man with an interest, some may say obsession, with the secret truth kept hidden behind historical events, that's a really weird thing to say. Ron Jakowski: I was trying to console you. Trevor Philips: I don't need consolation. I need answers from that fat chump! (''Trevor and Ron arrive at Ron's trailer'') Trevor Philips: Get out of the car Ron. I need time to think. Urgh... Run! Trevor Philips Industries Nervous Ron Crystal Maze Friends Reunited Fame Or Shame Dead Man Walking Did Somebody Say Yoga? Three's Company Hood Safari By The Book Scouting The Port Hotel Assassination The Multi Target Assassination Minisub Cargobob Tow Truck Trash Truck Boiler Suits Masks The Merryweather Heist (Freighter) The Merryweather Heist (Offshore) Blitz Play Mr. Richards I Fought The Law Eye In The Sky Caida Libre The Vice Assassination Deep Inside The Bus Assassination Minor Turbulence Paleto Score Setup Military Hardware Predator The Paleto Score Derailed Monkey Business Hang Ten Surveying The Score Bury The Hatchet Pack Man Fresh Meat The Ballad Of Rocco Cleaning Out The Bureau Reuniting The Family Architect's Plans Doting Dad Fire Truck Legal Trouble The Construction Assassination The Bureau Raid (Fire Access) The Bureau Raid (Roof Access) The Wrap Up Lamar Down Meltdown Parenting 101 Stingers Driller Gauntlet - Pillbox Hill Sidetracked Gauntlet - Rockford Hills Gauntlet - Mission Row The Big One (Subtle) The Big One (Obvious) Something Sensible The Time's Come The Third Way Stranger and Freaks Missions Pulling Favors Paparazzo Paparazzo - The Sex Tape Shift Work Grass Roots - Michael De Santa Exercising Demons - Michael De Santa Pulling Another Favor Pulling Favors Again Still Pulling Favors Target Practice Fair Game Vinewood Souvenirs - Willie Vinewood Souvenirs - Tyler Vinewood Souvenirs - Mark Vinewood Souvenirs - Kerry Pulling One Last Favor Vinewood Souvenirs - Al Di Napoli Vinewood Souvenirs - The Last Act Grass Roots - The Pickup Grass Roots - The Drag Grass Roots - Trevor Philips Paparazzo - The Meltdown Paparazzo - The Highness Paparazzo - Reality Check The Civil Border Patrol An American Welcome Minute Man Blues Exercising Demons - Franklin Clinton Risk Assessment Liquidity Risk Targeted Risk Extra Commission Closing The Deal Surreal Estate Breach Of Contract Exercising Demons - Trevor Philips Uncalculated Risk Mrs. Philips Damage Goods Seeking The Truth Accepting The Truth Assuming The Truth Chasing The Truth Bearing The Truth Delivering The Truth Exercising The Truth Unknowing The Truth Rampages Redneck Rampage What Accent? No Love For The Hood One Man Army Hipter Nation Hobbies and Pastimes Bail Bond Jumpers Bail Bond Jumpers - Ralph Ostrowski Bail Bond Jumpers - Larry Tupper Bail Bond Jumpers - Glenn Scoville Bail Bond Jumpers - Curtis Weaver Friends Activetity Friends - Franklin Clinton & Jimmy De Santa Friends - Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis Friends - Franklin Clinton & Michael De Santa Friends - Franklin Clinton & Trevor Philips Friends - Franklin Clinton & Lamar Davis & Trevor Philips Friends - Michael De Santa & Amanda De Santa Friends - Michael De Santa & Franklin Clinton Friends - Michael De Santa & Jimmy De Santa Friends - Michael De Santa & Trevor Philips Friends - Michael De Santa & Franklin Clinton & Trevor Philips Friends - Tevor Philips & Franklin Clinton Friends - Trevor Philips & Jimmy De Santa Friends - Trevor Philips & Lamar Davis Friends - Trevor Philips & Michael De Santa Triathlons - Michael De Santa Triathlons - Franklin Clinton Triathlons - Trevor Philips